Criminal Intent and the CIA
by gorenxeames
Summary: what can i say. i watch too much criminal minds and bourne series. anyways read and let me know.


Langley Virginia Central Intelligence Agency

8:30 PM

Director Mike Dunham is sitting in his office, thanking his lucky stars that what they had believed was a complete terrorist attack turned out to only be known as a mere suicide attempt. This not only took a load off his back but everyone he would have to deal with in an attempt to stop the terrorist attack, trace and end it. Making millions of other people's lives decent for the time being. Just when he was putting his mind to ease about 0100 hours from the end of the night his phone started to ring.

"Director Dunham."

"Sir, we have been notified of a possible 39er. The location however has taken place in New York, Manhattan. We need your thoughts of action?"

"Manhattan New York?"

"Yes, sir. They called not 14 minutes ago."

"Lord, I thought's it be a normal day too. Call a 911 meeting in the main hall. Have all the majors present and invite the source of the 39er."

"Affirmative sir."

With that he hung up and rested his head in his hands upon his desk. But wasting time was not the best answer at this point. So he got up, straightened his tie and got a newer looking dress coat out of the closet. If he was going have to deal with the press he might want to look decent at best. He walked through the doors and sat at the top most chair in the middle. Under him a level would be his majors and under them the source. With that in mind, he waited, till everyone got there.

Major Case Squad 1PP New York Manhattan

8:45 PM

Captain James Deakins was sitting in his office, wrenching his brain watching the surveillance videos of that night. What had he missed? Did he cause this by letting him go too soon? Was Detective Goren right? His thoughts were interrupted by the phone.

"Captain Deakins"

"Captain Deakins of Major Case Squad?"

"Yes"

"Your requested with the lead detectives in the suspected 39er."

"okay, where and when"

"now, we have a government chopper on its way, it will pick you and your detectives up and will be briefed on the way. You will be put in a meeting with the majors of the CIA here in Langley Virginia and will be question by the Director himself."

"Yes ma'am."

"Chopper should be arriving now. Good luck."

with that she hung up and a sound that sounded dreadfully like a chopper was vibrating the building. He ran and got his coat and ran through the squad in search for his detectives.

"Goren, Eames. Follow me now. Grab your coats and anything on the suspected terrorist."

"Captain, where are we going?"

"No questioning Goren, that chopper up on the roof is for us. And it'll leave with both of you and me only. So lets go and not disappoint them shall we?"

"But-?"

"I'll brief you on the way. Just for heavens sake lets go!"

"okay okay"

Goren and Eames gave each other worried looks and grabbed their coats and the files while trying to keep up with Deakins. Eames looked at Goren and he could tell right away how she felt. Just like him, and he didn't like this one bit. All three of them ran to the chopper and climbed in. Once they had all buckled up they took off, to the right of Goren behind the pilot was a woman in a black suit, and long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"Hello, my name is Jenny Martinez. I will be the one briefing you before the meeting. We have time for questions so just wait till I'm done. Today your squad called in a terrorist attack, or a suspected one at least. Later today my director, Director Mike Dunham, received the information of this problem. He is the only open CIA director at the moment so we will be working with you on this. Nine times out of ten you never talk to him, just to me. However we have an inside source of the person you've been tracking for the suspect terrorist. She is well informed and trained, has encountered many terrifying things, and has come across your man at a time of one of those terrorist attempts. She's a highly dangerous spy, trained by the CIA, Marines, Army all in one. You will however talk to her. Don't bring up anything personal around her, for yours and hers sake. So in the meeting all you will do is answer the brief questions and explain what happened. Its nice to finally meet New York's finest. Now you may introduce yourselves."

Deakins spoke. "I'm Captain Deakins, this is my finest detectives...Det. Robert Goren, Det. Alex Eames."

" These are the lead detectives?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well. So we all know this isn't just some undetected man in a rage. This man is highly skilled. So our spy is the one who deals and will eventually fight him. Please leave it to her. We don't need any of our finest to die in unfortunate events. Any questions?"

Goren spoke finally. "Who is this spy? May I ask."

"Her name is Jodie West. She is 15 years old and is your hero as of now."

"Wait! 15 years old?"

"Yes, she is very intelligent, not only mentally but physically."

Eames couldn't believe it. "Does she have parents?"

"No, shes one of our missionary orphans. But you needn't know about that. Here we are. Now remember, stick to the point."

They landed and walked into the headquarters. When they sat down the Director cleared his throat and waited to for everyone else to nod.

"Good evening. My name is Director Mike Dunham. You may address me as Director Dunham. From here Major Dick Mayan will take the questioning."

"Hello please state your names, how long you've served, and anywhere else you serve the government for."

meeting...continues next chapter. Let me now how I'm doing so far.


End file.
